Harry Potter is dead because of me
by hathor X
Summary: One-shot! My name is Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, the 'Boy who lived', died several years ago because of me. GinnyHarry, dark fic! PG-13, please review!


**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter and his world belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update my other fic but I've been very busy! Actually my sister came to visit me and I hadn't seen her in ages. Also I've been horribly depressed lately andthinking of this one-shot for a while, Ifinally decided to write it.**

**Its quite depressing, has major character death as you can read from the title. If you're not into dark fics then don't read. You've been warned!**

**I listened to quite a few songs as I wrote this such as "Calling All Angels" by Jane Siberry and "I Need Some Sleep" on the Shrek 2 soundtrack, basically very depressing songs. Listened to a Canadian singer too, called Roch Voisine if you guys know him. His song "Helene" (half French, half English) is really sad.**

**So basically, this story is like a diary account. It's a tragic love story between Harry and Ginny and supposedly a one-shot! **Its based in an AU (alternative universe) and Ginny is remembering her sixth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

My name is Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, the 'Boy who lived', died several years ago because of me.

As I walk around in rags all day, chains around my hands and my bare feet I sometimes remember how it all began. How I am the cause of all the misery in the wizarding world and how my master will never let me forget.

It all happened during Harry's final year at Hogwarts. The Dark Side at that time was conquering the wizarding world a little more every day whilst I fell in love.

I fell in love with my brother's best friend, Harry Potter. He was the wizarding world's only hope to defeat the most powerful dark wizard, Lord Voldemort and he trained harder every day with Professor Dumbledore for the final battle.

However, everything changed during the Christmas holidays, that year. Harry and I preferred to stay at the castle, for different reasons. It pains me sometimes to remember those days.

* * *

It was heavily snowing that year. I decided to stay behind for Christmas and get all my homework done but once I had finished, I got incredibly bored. Harry had stayed behind to train and also because leaving the castle was no longer safe for him.

One day, as I decided to take a walk outside on the snowy grounds, I bumped into him. He had radically changed since the previous years; he had matured too quickly. His once bright mischievous green eyes were dull and shined no more and his face kept a grave expression at all times. But whatever the war was doing to him, I still loved him.

"Hey Harry. How are you?" I greeted him, hoping the holidays might give us a chance to talk again like we use to.

I was so close to him the previous year that I nearly admitted my feelings for him but as the war approached, he gradually closed himself off. He spent less time with Hermione or Ron and barely spoke to me anymore.

I missed him so much.

"Hey Gin. What are you doing?" He asked, looking out in the distance, his hands kept firmly in his pockets.

"Not much. You want to walk around in the snow? It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Before he could answer, I grabbed his arm and lead him down towards the lake. He followed silently, looking gravely in front of him.

"How was your training?" I dared to ask him.

"All right, I guess."

His tone was so dull that I think something inside of me, snapped.

"Harry, stop shutting me out!" I suddenly exclaimed. "Why are you doing this? You're going to face the most dangerous wizard soon but instead of turning to your friends for support, you keep to yourself. You need our help, Harry! We can help you!"

"No, you can't." He stated firmly, finally turning to face me. I watched as his determined green eyes bore into my own. "Whatever you do, I will still have to face Voldemort alone. That's why, I keep to myself, Gin. If I die, hopefully everyone will have less sorrow and forget."

I think I gasped at his words. I had never heard Harry talk this way; it was all so negative. For the first time, that year, I noticed the pain in his eyes and understood how in fact his solitude was killing him.

I wanted to help him; I needed to help him. I had loved him all those years and I couldn't bare seeing him like this. If I didn't do anything now, then Merlin knows I would regret it.

"I love you Harry." I finally admitted to him that day, before it was too late. "And no matter how much you push me, Hermione or Ron away, we're there for you, we'll fight by your side until the end. I could never forget you, Harry Potter; I think I could die for you."

My lower lip began to tremble as I spoke. If anything ever happened to him, I didn't know what I'd do. I didn't know how I could carry on.

What came next still surprises me.

"No Gin." Harry whispered gently, looking deep into my eyes. "I'd risk my life for you."

And then, he softly brushed my lips before kissing me passionately.

* * *

That day, I realised Harry Potter loved me in return. It was the most wonderful and blissful feeling ever and I spent the best days of my life during the rest of those holidays. I felt more alive than before when I was with him and I think he felt the same way too.

I will never forget the Christmas we spent together nor what he said to me that day.

After opening our presents, we stayed in the common room watching the snow outside.

"I love you Gin." He told me, kissing me lightly on the lips. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

We would often lie in bed together in the morning, making future plans when the war was finally over and I had graduated from Hogwarts. Harry admitted that he wanted to become a professional Quidditch player and I surprised him when I told him about my desire to become a Healer at St Mungos.

After Christmas, when everyone came back, most people didn't approve of our relationship, especially Dumbledore. He told us it made Harry weak and that Voldemort could use it against him, but we didn't care.

We were happy and in love. We were so selfish.

And now, here I am, a Death-Eater's slave, gradually starving to death and obeying every order I am given and silently accepting any punishment.

My Gryffindor courage has forever left me.

If Harry could see me now, I'm sure he would be ashamed of what I've become.

My master is having dinner party tonight and I have to patiently wait by the kitchen to receive my orders. As I watch the others bustle around the mansion, my thoughts catch up with me and I remember the final war, the day when it all came crashing down, an event forever engraved in my memory.

* * *

That day Dumdledore announced in the Great Hall that Voldemort and his army were heading towards Hogwarts and it was finally time to fight. The war was here and all I could think of was Harry. I was so scared to lose him, so scared one of us wouldn't make it.

Since the end of my fifth year, I had been kept away from the battles and the reality of war. I had learnt to defend myself but not to kill.

As Death-Eaters invaded the castle, I fought with every inch of courage inside of me. It helped seeing Harry, my brother, Hermione and so many others of my friends beside me, fighting for freedom, fighting for their lives.

For a long time, I thought we could win, I thought Harry would defeat Voldemort and it would be over with.

I was so naïve.

We all watched helplessly as half the Slytherins, led by Draco Malfoy, suddenly turned against us. It was a real massacre after that as students fought against students and so many of my friends fell to the ground, dead.

We were finally regrouped into the Great Hall, Dumbledore shouting orders to us. I looked across the large room and spotted Harry. He was staring down on the corpse of Bellatrix Lestrange with contempt. He had told me once how he had sworn to himself to revenge Sirius' death and kill her.

He must have felt my gaze as he looked up at me and smiled. His green eyes were dazzling and his love for me seemed to radiate from his body.

I loved him so much that I suddenly had the urge to join him, be by his side. I don't know exactly why all of a sudden this feeling overtook me but maybe I was foreseeing what would ultimately happen.

I hexed a couple of Death-Eaters in my way as I made my way as fast as I could towards Harry but stopped as I noticed his eyes.

He wasn't looking at me anymore; he was staring at somebody else. It was the horror in his eyes that froze me on the spot. Confused, I turned to face whatever Harry was dreading and saw Voldemort.

Only he wasn't walking towards Harry, he was coming for me.

It all happened so fast, but I remember every detail.

I pulled out my wand, decided to face Voldemort. Maybe I should have run away, maybe then Harry wouldn't be have died, but I guess it was too late. I was terrified but my stupid Gryffindor courage made me stay and confront the darkest wizard ever.

His wand was already brandished towards me and underneath his large black hood I heard his words clearly.

"Avada Kedavra."

At that instant, so many thoughts ran through my head that I hardly noticed Harry push me out of the way and receive the Unforgivable Curse straight in the chest.

And then, I knew it was true. Stupidly, Harry hadn't lied; he had risked his life for me.

I instantly got up in pain and staggered to Harry. But no matter how much I cried out his name and shook his limp body, he didn't wake up.

I don't exactly recall what happened next. It's uncertain in my mind but one thing I know is that Harry's sudden death killed everybody's faith in an instant.

I was later told that Dumbledore attacked Voldemort straight after with the remaining members of the Order but in the end, he was killed. After that, it was only a matter of time before the others were captured or killed.

I clung to Harry as long as I could crying and screaming as my heart was torn apart.

"Forgive me Harry!" I cried out, my face buried in his chest. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

I could have stayed beside him forever. Hell, I wished someone had killed me there and then so I could have been with him.

After all, Voldemort had won.

But instead, two strong hands, gripped me by the arms and dragged me backwards, kicking and screaming. They took me away from Harry, from the love of my life.

After that, I never saw him again. I don't even know what happened to his body.

I was thrown into a classroom with the rest of the prisoners, my hands magically tied together and my wand snapped in half. Ron quickly made his way to me and I told him Harry was dead.

Before he could answer, Death-Eaters swarmed the room and separated us between Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggle-borns. The last group's fate was clear to everyone.

I remember Hermione, across the room, looking back at us terrified. A few seconds later, she was killed before our eyes.

* * *

"Bring these quickly to the guests!" The cook suddenly tells me, shoving trays of delicious food in my face.

Along with a few other slaves, whose names I still don't know, I bring the food to the main dining room. Dozens of guests wait to be served so we lay the food on the table and pour more wine in their glasses.

If I stay any longer now, I know exactly what will happen but before I can walk out, my master catches hold of me.

"There you are Red!" He drawls, a malicious smile on his lips. "Now come on Red, the guests want to see you."

Yes, of course they want to see me. They want to see the girl responsible for Harry's death. The girl who is responsible for Voldemort's reign.

I am reminded every day of what I have caused. My master paid a fortune for me and shows me off like a prize, the other slaves whisper about me when they think I'm sleeping and at night, memoriesof Harry haunt me.

I miss him so much and ask for his forgiveness everyday.

I remember telling him that day outside in the snow that I would never forget him and indeed I don't, although I desperately wish I could with every passing miserable day.

My guilt and pain are gradually killing me inside and though Ron and I promised each other never to give up and continue fighting, it's hopeless.

It's been three years since the war and I still haven't heard from Ron or anyone else of my family. There is no news of any resistance and Voldemort seems to have conquered the world.

Suddenly I am the centre of attention as the guests finally realise who I am.

"The Weasley girl!" I hear a man call out.

"I don't believe it!" Another mutters in disbelief. "Does our Lord know she is here?"

"Weasley? As in the Pureblood traitors?" A dark-haired woman calls out to my master.

"Yes, Mrs Zabini. Though the parents were killed by our Lord, I heard most of the children are still alive, slaves among our households." My master explains.

My ears perked up as my master spoke. My parents are dead; Voldemort killed them!

"You can leave now!" My master remarks loudly, mockingly.

As I pass through the numerous guests, fighting back my tears, I feel a few hands reach for my arse. It happens all the time once people realise who I am. Death-Eaters feel compelled to try and abuse me but I don't let them. Besides, my master doesn't like sharing.

I continue to march on, my head held high, whilst my soul is withering away.

Do I like this life? No. Don't I feel like I should rebel, make Voldemort pay for what he did? Of course.

Then why I carry on with this life in hell? I still don't know.

Maybe I'm trying to redeem myself.

All I know is that I am probably condemned to a life of guilt, despair and slavery until I die, and then, maybe fate will let me see Harry again so I can tell him how much I still love him and that I'm sorry.

My name is Ginny Weasley, I am currently Draco Malfoy's personal slave and Harry Potter is dead because of me.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm not a depressive person at all normally but when I feel sad, I write this kind of stuff. Did it come as a surprise that Ginny's master is Draco?**

**I promise to answer all reviews! So please REVIEW and tell me honestly what you thought. I know this one-shot isn't very long but I hope you enjoyed reading it. ****Maybe what I wrote is a load of crap or it made you cry too or it was a waste of your time, tell me everything! I honestly don't mind with this one-shot fanfic.**

**Thanks for reading, Hathor xxx**


End file.
